The Protector Propeller!
'The Protector Propeller! '''is the 37th episode of Season 40. Summary While practicing their new skateboarding tricks for the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Trick Competiton, Sofia tries to do her new move, the Protector Propeller. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park where Sofia and her friends are practicing their new skateboarding moves for the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Trick Competition coming out in three days. Kwazii performed his Triple Aqua Twister and adds some sparkles to it, then Captain Jake performs his Captain Cannonball, Miles did his Cosmic Comet, Connor does his Cat Cartwheel after Miles, and Prince James did his Knightly Hand Stand! Finally, it was Sofia's turn as she did her new move, the Protector Propeller, which is shooting up into the sky and spinning in the air like a propeller before landing back on her skateboard and onto the ramp. Everyone cheered at Sofia's new move and Kwazii compliments on that propeller spinning technique as Sofia thanks him and explains that she got that idea from her favorite fruit she had for her birthday last year and for breakfast this morning, the propeller plum. Just then, Chrysta who was looking impressed and clapping her hands and Skye appears landing and Sofia turns to hear Chrysta say that was an amazing spin as Sofia thanks her and says that she and her friends are practicing for a skateboarding competition. Chrysta's eyes lit up and says "what a coincidence!" and explains that she was chosen to be the judge there last week when she heard about it and is looking forward to seeing her former trainee perform her trick again, and hopes with that trick, she'll win. But Captain Jake tells Chrysta that even though Sofia has a cool move, that doesn't mean she'll win it because the judges don't just choose the best skateboarder with the best and coolest moves, and Kwazii agrees because there are more than just one skateboarder with cool skateboarding tricks that might win it, but it won't be him or either of his friends. With a nod of agreement, Sofia explains that it's having fun in the competition that counts, and win or lose, she'll just remember how fun it is to compete, and not just show off her Protector Propeller to win it. Chrysta nods with understanding just as she remembered that she and Skye came to pick up Sofia for Prisma’s next Protector training. With a gasp, Sofia totally forgot about that since this morning because with all this skateboarding practice, she was so distracting. Taking off her helmet, Sofia hops onto Skye and they and Chrysta fly up to the Mystic Isles as their friends waved goodbye and good luck, too. Up in the Isle of Crystals, Sofia was already training Prisma as she shows her some cool Enchantlet moves, which reminded her of her Protector Propeller, that was distracting her a little when Chrysta noticed as she asked her if she was still thinking about the competition after Prisma's training was done for the day later. With a sigh, Sofia admits that she was, and is hoping that she would practice her new move when they get back to Disney Junior Town, as Chrysta assures her that the training won’t take to long and that there’ll be plenty of time for practicing her (Sofia) new skateboard move, but Sofia was still looking a bit anxious, Chrysta could tell as she tells her that she knows her, and that she’ll do great at performing the Protector Propeller at the competition. She just knows it. Sofia thanks her former trainer, although she still wasn’t sure, so Chrysta suggests that after Prisma’s training, she (Sofia) can practice her new move while she’s still in the Mystic Isles, as Sofia decides that maybe she can. Later after Prisma’s training was finished, Chrysta had made a sky ramp for Sofia to practice on while Sofia was getting her skateboard ready. After taking a deep breath, Sofia begins her skateboarding and starts performing her tricks, including the Protector Propeller that she got down real good and left Chrysta very impressed and clapping while saying bravo to the fully-fledged Protector of the EverRealm as Sofia thanks her trainer and guesses that she’s only good at doing the Protector Propeller move on air. Chrysta replies to Sofia that if she can do in the sky, then she can do it on land too. After hearing that, Sofia thanks Chrysta just as it was time for her to head back home and start practicing some more, and Chrysta also needs to get ready too, for being the first Protector to be the judge at a skateboarding competition. Afterwards, Sofia rides on Skye and they and Chrysta flew down to her castle and the princess says goodbye to both her Mystic Isles friends and heads off. Later, Sofia was with her friends at the skateboarding park, practicing all their moves. Then, after Scarlet was done, it was Sofia’s turn on the ramp as she shreds on her skateboard and does the princess pinwheel, and then tries the Protector Propeller, but when she tried, she falls as her friends ran to help her up. After getting up, Sofia replied that she’s alright but still needs to practice her move a bit more, but it was getting late as her friends said goodnight to Sofia, who only stayed up to keep practicing. That evening when it was dark, Sofia kept on trying but also kept on falling when trying to do her Protector Propeller, so she decides to try again tomorrow morning. The next morning, Sofia was already at the ramp and she has herself Naked Juice Green Machine and an apple to get her started. After she had finished, Sofia goes down the ramp as she does a handstand, balances on the silver bars, hops up and lands back on her skateboard, and then finally tries her moves when she shots into the air and does her princess pinwheel, then tries her Protector Propeller, until she finally gets it right that she decides to do it again. The second time she succeeds, but when trying to do it again for the third time, she falls off her skateboard! However, Sofia didn't give up that easily, and knowing her, she kept on trying for days, despite falling off almost several times, until before the competition, she finally got it down! Now Sofia was really ready! The following day, everyone was in the bleachers of the stadium cheering for the competitors, plus Chrysta and the other two judges were there. Sofia looked out from outside then glanced back at the other competitors who were buzzing with excitement, and Captain Jake, Kwazii, Connor, and Miles couldn’t wait to get out on the rink soon. Powers that Kwazii uses *Sparkle Shower *Water Pulse *Bubble Blast *Hydrokinesis Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Top Wing Big Swirl Games from Top Wing. * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST song, Shouting to the Blue Sky, is played in the scene of Sofia practicing her skateboarding and doing her Protector Propeller. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Season 40 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sports images Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Skateboarding images Category:Top Wing Category:Season 40 episodes based on cartoons